Tesla
by Dari.Ps
Summary: Post-Avengers story from Tony's point of view. Bruce/OC. I would give a better description but I don't want to give away the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Tesla

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the comic booksor anything besides my own ideas.**

**Note: I know this story isn't amazing, but its my first time writing and I promise it will get better as the story goes on.**

Though he was use to the top floor suite being his own, Tony Stark was slowly getting accustomed to the top ten floors of his old STARK building being used as housing and common grounds for the Avengers. After Loki and Thor had left, Stark went straight away to the two things that had interested him the most: the rebuilding and creation of the Avengers tower, though still used for Stark Industries, and picking the head of Bruce Banner. Any free time after hours of rebuilding or tinkering with new ideas for his suit, Stark would locate Banner by satellite and show up uninvited to take him out for a meal. Banner wasn't too happy with the continuous surprises, but got used to the company and enjoyed the free food. Stark was excited just to be able to have somebody who could understand English, or his English at least.

The Avengers got used to the idea of living in the tower, some more hesitant than others, and enjoyed common grounds. Where there was once STARK, there now read AVENGERS, and all the windows had been tinted for complete privacy, and mysteriousness. One of the first to move in after its completion was Steve Rodgers. Steve didn't like Stark's attitude but was eager to have a place where he felt comfortable. Steve filled his room with relics of the past that enjoyed so much as a kid and a wall of a DVD collection, it was his newest hobby. Not after long, Tony had sent Pepper to Steve to teach him more about technology so that possibly one day something out of the Captains mouth would be worth listening to, but he hadn't told Pepper that.

Next was Fury who promptly decided to set up his vision of the meeting room for the Avengers which could have fit a tennis court. The room was long and took up most of the floor. A large long table was in the middle, one that could fit many more than what the avengers was. Tony then realized that Fury was going to find more. A large screen fit the entire wall on the far end and everything was controlled by talking to JARVIS. This was something that tony fought for and tweaked JARVIS so that he would only take orders from other people while they were in meetings.

Fury then set up a room for himself, outfitting it in security measures and only showing his face once a month or so. Tony attempted many times to break into the secured room of his own building and once he had done so successfully, disappointed was an understatement. Hacking through the encrypted doors, deactivating inside traps from the outside, and stumbling on the binary that indicated pressurized floors would set off a bomb was a few of the troubles he had to go through to discover _this._ It was a blank room with white walls, a white bed, no technology besides the booby traps and one pair of clothes placed out on the bed. Beside the clothes was a note reading: _Good job Stark. _Tony left the room and reset all of the security but not before writing: _I aim to impress._

Thor hadn't shown back up since he had left with his brother, but Pepper made sure to reserve a room for him. Tony was opposed to this; he never truly got along with the demi-god. "Just in case" she always repeated. Clint had been the next to show up, but only for a day to inspect as well until Tony ran him off for "perching." A week later he had come back with Natasha in tow; her face was cold and unimpressed. They had set up rooms for themselves but spent little time at the Mansion. Tony had figured that they would only be back for meetings. One night Tony had awakened wanting another drink. Getting to the bar he poured himself a drink and casually looked into the darkness only to nearly fall on his ass after seeing the stillness melt into Natasha standing in front of him and casually walking to her room. He muttered curses under his own breath and stalked back to his own.

Bruce had yet to join in the splendors of common living and insisted on traveling around to help others. Tony knew that his decision was more about the rage monster than adventuring but didn't push the idea. Plus he didn't have his suit on him at the time, never mind the fact that they were in the middle of Dubai. Soon the tower was getting overwhelmed, and the only person Tony had a decent time with was Bruce. The tower slowly trickled in with new recruits, of whom were greeted with a firm handshake from Steve, except for one who stared at his hand and then bee lined for the bar. Stark laughed at Steve's bewildered face and tried to introduce himself to this ale slugger but was repetitively told to fuck off. Tony then just saw him as a nuisance who drank his alcohol and stabbed his refrigerator.

A rather interesting young boy came in once calling himself Peter. Tony asked if he could fly and when he replied "Sort of" Tony started calling him Peter Pan. Of course Tony was drunk at the time and didn't realize he would piss the kid off so much, which he started to regret when he found out that the kid was ingenious and enjoyed engineering as well. Tony attempted something that he called an apology but got a door slammed in his face. When he had told Bruce about it, Bruce seemed more interested in the boy's machines than Tony's loneliness. There were various others ant the tower started to feel like college dormitories. Tony stopped paying attention to who came through the door. Tony had attempted to throw a party but was scolded by Pepper, Fury and the Captain because a few recruits were still under the age of 21. Tony was not looking forward to his upcoming 40th birthday party, and contemplated throwing a few of the younger one out. Tony spent more time than usual working on new ideas for his suits and less time drinking, because every time he desired something to calm himself he found that wolf guy browsing through his liquor again.

At the point he was willing to get down on his knees and beg for Bruce to come and live in the tower so he could regain some of his own sanity. He had woken up that morning to JARIVS sounding that somebody was here to see him. A flood of light began to fill the room as JARVIS raised Tony's blinds covering the windowed wall. His head was throbbing from a hard worked hangover. He had stalked the bar last night until the wolf guy had left not wanting to go to his other bars for this one had his best spirits. He then snuck up to steal his own alcohol. He thought about his actions and quickly stood up to walk over casually, arrogantly at that. He figured that if he had seen anyone else do what he had had done they would have looked pathetic, but he was willing to look a little pathetic in order to get his fix.

Upon getting to his bar, he felt under the ledge for a button that would open a secret compartment at the base of the cabinets to pull out his third oldest whiskey. _Hell, it has been nearly two weeks._ He bent over in the darkness pulling on the little door and reached his hand inside to grab the 1952 bottle. Its bottle had been gracefully embellished for the craftsmanship that they had, but Tony only cared about what was on the inside. He walked back to his room and sat down to watch Barnaby Jones episodes swigging back his prize.

JARVIS sounded again, "Sir, there is somebody here to see you."

"I'm not in, JARVIS," Tony's voice was ruff, "they are probably another recruit of Fury's." Tony put hand hands up to his eyes; _another drink should make me feel better._ Tony rubbed the back of his neck and sat up in order to get out of bed.

"Sir, it is Dr. Banner."

"Oh." Tony fell back onto the bed; he had gotten up faster than he had originally planned to. His vision came back and he was glad for the first time in a long time that he had made JARVIS smart. JARVIS generally knew Tony's answer before it would even leave his lips. Tony walked over to his closet and threw on a black shirt and dark wash denim. Just as he managed to zip them up Bruce had entered his room.

"Hey," Bruce looked oddly happier than usual to see him, "did I just wake you?" Bruce eyed Tony as he threw his fingers threw his hair in an attempt to organize it.

"No, you caught me in the middle of practicing my yoga. Shouldn't you be out in Budapest practicing some yoga of your own? " Tony didn't expect Bruce to answer. Tony was lazily lacing up a pair of sneakers while Bruce stood there unsurprised by Starks' sarcasm. "So what can I do for you my giant green love monster?"

Bruce, with an eyebrow raised, stared at him for a second and gently shook his head. "Well it just may be obvious, and you have been bugging me for months, I came because I want to live here."

"Well I only have the king bed right now, we could try a bigger one if you'd like. I'm sure that Pepper wouldn't complain." Tony said this smoothly, he didn't want it known that he was beyond excited to have someone who interested him around again.

"You know what I mean Stark."

"What's with the change of heart?" Tony promptly reached for the remains of the bottle of Whiskey and finished it off. The amber liquid poured slowly into his mouth and he lapped up the remaining drops with his tongue.

"I figured that if I lost control here I would do less damage than anywhere else having you guys around. And you realize that it is only 10:30 in the morning?" Bruce was eyeing the now empty bottle of alcohol, remembering the days that he had drunken himself into a frenzy out of self-pity and regret.

"I like to keep things interesting, and _these people_ calming you would be interesting as well."

"Do you want me to go green?" Bruce said smiling sarcastically. He could if he had wanted to right now but he knew the effort Tony had put into the building.

"Is this about your complexion? Don't worry baby, your beautiful." Bruce laughed at this, he was getting used to Tony's sense of humor as well as the idea of friendship.

**To be continued...**

**comments? Please be nice, or at least decent.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tesla

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the comic books or anything besides my own ideas.**

**Note: I know this story isn't amazing, but its my first time writing and I promise it will get better as the story goes on.**

Tony and Bruce sat down at the bar with some Thai food that JARVIS had ordered. About five little containers were on top of the bar as they both picked out their share. Steve was across from them in the living room sitting more attentive on the couch than most people do. He was watching another Disney movie he had bought. Tony had lost count of how many Disney movies Steve had obtained, as well as other types, but Disney was the most predominate. Tony didn't even know Disney had made so many. Another unknown person walked by and sat on the couch with Steve; she was tall with short brown hair in a pixie cut and full lips. She sat down more casually contrasting Steve, and started to paint her nails.

"Good afternoon Janet," Steve nodded his head to acknowledge her presence, but refused to remove his eyes from what looked to be Ratatouille.

"Afternoon Captain," Janet replied mocking Steve's formality, more interested in her nails than what was on the television. Well, someone knew her which meant that she was another recruit. 'Janet' did not sound familiar to Tony, but Pepper had once mentioned a Jan. Tony made a mental note to background check her and hack into her file with S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact, he needed to read more into all of the new recruits; something he would have normally done a long time ago. At this point he didn't even know how many there were.

"So where is Pepper?" Bruce queried between bites of curry chicken.

"Ommpff," Tony swallowed the glass noodles that he had just shoved in his own mouth, "she's in London right now trying to set up a deal with the MPs on buying my latest version of the Arc Reactor for corporate building use. So far the old model has been working really well for the building, and the new one should be even better."

"How long has the tower been running off of the reactor now?"

"About a year I would say, it's been that long since our last Avengers party right?" Tony leaned over to grab a beer off the bar and nearly fell out of his seat when the Captain's laughter burst through the room. "You realize these movies are for children right?" The Captain waved his hand as if to disperse the comment before it got to him.

"Why does he like these movies so much?" Banner questioned.

"Still a child at heart, probably has never even seen porn." Steve turned around angered and flushed at Tony's comment. Banner and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Steve told me a story once when he was drunk about him and my father. He had thought that fondue..."

"Now you bring this to an end Stark, you cannot just live your life to be critical of me. I will not tolerate bullies." Captain had gotten off of the couch and started towards Tony.

"Oh come on. Why would you even think that for a second? You're not that special, everyone gets a piece of my bullshit," Tony said bluntly. Steve had pulled his arm back to prepare for a punch while Tony pulled up his arm to take another swig of his beer. Captain held this position for a second too long and shook his head angrily and left the room.

"You should be nicer," Banner said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I shouldn't be your only friend."

"I don't need friends; I never planned on having any. You're just a very fortunate twist of fate. Who wouldn't want to befriend a super genius with tremendous strength?" arrogance poured out of Tony's words. Bruce eyed him cautiously; he knew how to translate Tony's jokes, but not his lies. "Let's go to the lab, I have a few things that I want your opinion on." Tony threw his bottle and takeout container in the trash and strode towards his lab expecting Banner to do the same. "Come hither my Jolly Green Giant!"

Tony led Bruce into a room scattered with parts and machines, no organization existed whatsoever. Bruce could put a name to most of the contraptions that had to do with molecular science, but was confused by what the other weaponry and machines were. Tony hopped and skipped around many things on the floor and reached over to a metal table. Tony scanned the table quickly determining if anything was of great value and then prompted to brush everything on the floor. He told JARVIS to remind him to clean it later though it was obvious that he may never do so. Tony then placed his hands out in front of himself, fingers pressed as if to pinch something but then spread his fingers and arms in one fluid motion creating a screen in front of him that popped up with various blueprints and notified him of and email.

Tony tapped on the illuminated air where the email icon was. It was an update from Pepper. Tony scrolled to the bottom where red letters read CONDENSED. Underneath it said: _They are interested. They want a week to decide. I'll be back next week. Don't do anything stupid. _Tony nodded and hummed to himself. He then turned to Bruce, "She knows me too well."

"If she knew that you wouldn't read it then why did she send it all to you?" Bruce had never thought of Tony as a man to scan with that amount of thought Tony put into things.

"For when I'm in my mood." Tony started to locate the plans that he wanted to show Bruce. "I'll read it eventually, and when I'm in my mood I need to read something, my mind likes to do that," Tony made a hand motion around his head. He scrunched up his face forgetting where he had stored the idea. Then came a sigh of relief when he found it on the floating screen in front of him. Bruce put on a pair of glasses and inspected the math presented before him.

"Are these equations for magnetism? I know some basics but no this much." Bruce eyes the fast movement of numbers and symbols in front of him. "Is this research for your arch reactor?"

"Well, my knowledge of magnetism did start with my arch reactor," Tony tapped on the glowing orb on his chest, "but this, this is different. My compact arch reactor was the crafting of my existing knowledge for a very simple concept: an infinitely self sustaining, high powered magnetic energy that would save my life without killing me. But for this, I had to retouch on the basics. I tried to twist the laws of Gauss, Faraday and Coulomb to fit my hypothesis, but I'm not fully complete yet." Bruce nodded his head watching as Tony fiddled through various "pages" of his screen. Bruce understood where he had been but not where he was going.

"So what is this hypothesis that needs to twist the laws of Magnetism?" Bruce knew that to get Tony to get to the point, he had to avoid anything that could send him into a monologue. But this was Tony.

"After the brawl with Steve, Thor and I over Loki, I took part in looking into Thor's file realizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. had known of Thor beforehand there was an interview with a woman named Jane. Jane had said that Thor had mentioned magic as being science." Bruce had scrunched up his face at this and Tony nodded in agreement. "I was baffled by this remark and brushed it off in the side of my as a misunderstanding. But after my ordeal with Loki in this very tower, my mind set began to change. I saw the effects of 'magic' on our comrades but it didn't 'work' on me. And that got me thinking." Tony had gotten relaxed into his monologue, leaning on the table before him and Bruce had unconsciously done the same.

"I went to go meet this Jane, who seemed very opposed to talking to me. Surprising with my charming personality, I know. But when mentioning to be a friend of Thor's she gladly obliged." Tony had scoffed at the idea that someone would like Thor more than himself.

"How did she know him?" Bruce was perplexed that anyone besides S.H.I.E.L.D. would have known of his existence, or at least let it stay that way.

"Close friends, Thor had also asked to keep her safe or they may have erased her mind." Tony seemed to have read Bruce's mind. "She had told me the same thing, that he said magic and science were one in the same. If my arc reactor could prevent his 'magic' staff, this must be true. The Tesseract was energy, we know this, but did we think about how when he used it worked like magic? Magic is an advance science and magnetism can prevent it. And I think this is because magnets can disrupt the flow of electricity." Tony rang out his last word allowing his audience to soak in the realization. Bruce's eyes widened and sparkled. Tony knew that Bruce was pulling together his own theories and tests in his head. The clockwork was visible on Bruce's face. Bruce's eyes then shot up to the ceiling realizing a new layer all together.

"But how could this be possible with magic being the mental manipulation of other intangible things such as thoughts. We have yet to even find a way to translate thoughts. An electrical manipulation of thoughts or other objects would be interesting, but the mechanics behind magic producing machines could work. It worked for them, why not us? But..." Bruce then leaned up off the table and paced frantically like a caged animal waiting for food. His solution was coming. "Purely evolution."

"What?" Tony knew he was evolved enough to create machines and weapons, how hard could these new ones be?

"I'm talking about magic that does not need machines, as far as we know Loki can do that. Thor did not seem to poses magic except for that ridiculously heavy hammer that 'chose' him." Bruce rubbed his jaw as the memory hit him. "Loki's wielding must be different, more precise and controlled. Loki probably has full control where as Thor was just lucky to get a magic hammer. I wish I could test Loki's blood."

"Why would you want to test Loki's blood Dr.? It would be insane to bring him back." Tony had rolled over the mechanics and weaponry that could be explained or made but not the biology of magic; he figured that to attempt to procreate for the evolution of "magic" genes would be fruitless.

"I would like to see if…"

"Sir, Fury has called a meeting for the Avengers and requested that you are present this time." JARVIS sounded interrupting Bruce in his idea. Tony sighed and rubbed his fingers against temple. The fun had just started.

"Tell Fury that Dr. Banner and I are not here." Tony turned to Bruce and gestured for him to continue.

"Sir, he already knows that you are here." After a few beeps, Bruce and Tony heard the door slide open from across the room.

"This meeting is mandatory Stark, and I'm sure you would respect that." Fury stood in the empty doorway, hands grasped in front of him with a usual scowl on his face. He nodded his head expecting an answer from Tony. Tony knew that even if he didn't go, Bruce would, making it pointless to stay. He nodded his head towards Fury indicating that he would be there in a little while. Fury turned and stalked away from the door way.

"We can continue this later." Bruce was trying to lighten the mood.

"Why does One Eyed Willie still call the shots?" Tony scoffed as he closed out the floating screen in front of him.

"You know that I can still hear you." Fury boomed through the hallway.

"But of course!"

**To be continued...**

**comments? **

**ps:** Any characters you would like to see included into my avengers set? I'm trying to complete the cast. Comment your suggestion if you have one.


	3. Chapter 3

Tesla

Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the comic books or anything besides my own ideas.

Note: Sorry for taking forever on this update. I'll try to get the next one up next week.

The meeting room was nearly full with the Avengers, all the new ones, various agents, and Fury standing at the far end. Tony took his rightful place at the head of the table, a position he had declared his own, though the chair was empty for most meetings is the past. Tony had even deemed it fit to have his named plated in gold on the back of the expensive chair to pity the rest. Tony had noted, for what seemed to be the first time, all of the strange faces that sat in front of him. Bruce took the chair on the corner next to Tony, and Tony made a mental note to plate the Dr.'s chair with gold as well.

Fury stood silently in the front as the murmuring died down. Most were casually dressed excluding a few agents, Fury, Natasha, and Clint. Tony took special note of Agent Maria Hill sitting at the end of the table to the left of Fury. She was leaned over talking to a man very seriously, and he nodded his head slowly while stroking a thick mustache The mustached man turned his head and looked straight at Tony, and Tony diverted his attention elsewhere. A little sweat dripped from Clint's brow and Tony remembered that Clint and Natasha had just gotten back from yet another mission, though Natasha looked as poised and calm as usual. Tony shifted his vision over to Steve who was also staring at the mustached man and ferociously rubbed his forehead to try to remove his own confusion. Resisting the formality in the air, Tony leaned back and kicked his feet on the long glass table acquiring a few questionable looks mixed with scolds. Fury close his eye for a second, resisting to make commentary on Tony's blatant action of rebellion.

"So what's the bad news?" Tony queried scanning the room before staring straight into Fury's good eye.

"What do you mean Stark?"

"Would you have any other reason to lock us up in this room?"

"Though I get the feeling that you would rather destroy something right now, I don't believe the Avengers should only be used in defense. Because the Avengers as of now are complete, your presence will be required at all future meetings." Fury raised an eyebrow at Tony, and Tony shifted to get a better look out the window. "This will also be required of all of you unless you are on missions and therefore cannot make it." A few murmurs emerged from the audience but settled quickly. "I will start by thanking our latest two members for joining; your decisions are greatly appreciated." Tony noticed a nod from a man who was wearing deep crimson sunglasses. The man sat perfectly still next to another man who had a hoodie drawn low so his face was hidden by the shadows. Next to the hooded man was Peter, who shot Tony an unsavory glare.

"Now as for your next project, I want you all working together" Fury stopped and stared at the back of the room, a small smile starting on his face. "Make that three new members."

Tony spun slowly around in his chair to face a young woman who was in the middle of trying to close the door softly. She straightened her back and smiled; her wide grin exuberated confidence. The young lady swung back her russet hair and started a steady gait to an empty chair in the middle of the long meeting table. When passing Tony, they had caught eyes. In that flash of connection, Tony had seen a flint of fear and curiosity in those dark chocolate eyes before looking towards her chair.

"Though many of you here have done the readings on your fellow team members, I'm sure you do not recognize Miss Tesla. We do not have a file on her, _yet_." Fury paused and raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "Oh, and happy birthday miss Tesla."

Tony glared at the scene before him. Mentioning this woman's birthday seemed odd for someone they do not have a file on. Possibly Fury and this woman knew each other very well. _Time to find out._ "Birthday? So how old are you now, _miss_ Tesla?" The young woman slightly jumped at Tony's question and swiveled in her chair to face him. He gave her a prodding smile and glanced up at Fury who was giving him a usual 'go eat shit' expression.

"I don't see why that is relevant Mr. Stark. But if you must know, 18 as of today." Tesla cocked her head and looked down her nose at the suspicious weapons-maker.

"Otherwise we would have invited her a lot sooner." Fury's comments got a few approving nods from some agents.

"Wow, so we are robbing cradles now Fury?" Tony shot a disapproving glance at Fury.

"Eighteen is not that young of an age to start. I started younger than that." Natasha turned towards Tony and cocked her head as well, mimicking the young girl only a couple seats ahead of her.

"It not my fault you're Russian." Tony smile sweetly at the redhead whose own face hardened.

"A lot of us are a lot younger than you Stark, a better question is why S.H.I.E.L.D. would be robbing the grave." Peter smiled, quiet pleased with his quip.

"So according to your logic, Steve over there shouldn't be on the team?" Tony smiled when he saw that his words had caught the captain's attention. Steve had immediately picked up from his slump and rolled his shoulders back giving the young boy an agitated look.

"Tony." Fury called from the front of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. The last thing we need is our team bickering again."

Tony cocked his head and glared for a second, but decided he had no interest in the meeting anyways. Tony's mind ventured off into other places, now starting to regret that he had ever let these people into his building. Hell, he didn't even know half of them. Tony scanned the group of people as they listened and nodded in Fury's direction. Tony had stopped paying attention to what he had been saying for a while. Then a curious idea had perked up in his mind, why were there so many agents in the room? And come to think of it, even the newest recruit, Tesla, was wearing the familiar blue jumpsuit indicative of being an agent.

He fixated on the faces trying to retain them as best as possible to look up their files as well. First, of course, was the familiar Agent Maria Hill. She sat stern, her face calm with concentration. She held her own kind of arrogance indicating that she knew she ran a 'next-in-command' position. She shot familiar and sympathetic glances in the direction across of her to the man with the large ginger moustache. His attire was rather casual, but the confidence he held indicated he had been in a top position for a while. He ran a hand through his tousled red hair and slouched back in his chair, indicating he wasn't as uptight as the others

An elder gentleman with gray starting to speckle his blonde hair wore a stark white laboratory coat over his own blue get-up. He turned to a stocky man next to him who wore a fitted v-cut black shirt. The elder man chuckled and slapped the strawberry blonde's back. Surprised the younger man shot the elder man a glare that quickly turned into a smile. Next to them was a shady fellow who had pushed his chair away from the table and slouched down with his legs fully extended and crossed in front of him. Tony could see his eyebrows pushed together, either in anger or annoyance, behind a pair or mirrored sunglasses. His upper half was consumed by a heavy leather jacket.

That last of the unknown male faces belonged to a bleach blonde man with a hard brow and ridiculous muscle build. The man could nearly be mistaken for Thor's long lost real brother from a glace from behind. Though his hair was much shorter that Thor's, it was still long and spiked up on top of his head. He sat much more poised on his chair, but his looseness with others and his words contradicted his appearance.

The ratio of men to women was seriously disproportionate, but other than Natasha, Agent Maria, that Jan chick and the new Tesla, there were two other women in the room both wearing agent uniforms. One was a rather voluptuous woman with blonde curls that spilled over her clothes that covered so well. Tony, however, was an expert at judging a woman's body (not that he was necessarily proud of that now days). She shot a sweet but cocky smile at Natasha who responded with a glare and a quick scan of judgment. Tony leaned back and smiled _watching those two argue would be fun_. The arrogant blonde woman then leaned in a bit and enticed Clint with a suggestive smile. Clint flushed red, and then muffled a curse as his fist and head shot down to the table. Tony leaned a bit to see Clint rubbing his calf that was closest to Natasha, and Tony put a fist up to his mouth to muffle his snickers. I'm_ going to need some popcorn for this._

"Stark. Stark!" The hushed yell came from the last female who, if possible, looked worried for Tony. A nervous but relieved smile split her face; her short black hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. She shifted her eyes in Fury's direction to indicate where Tony should be looking.

"Yes?" Tony put up his best bravado to make it look like he had been listening.

"Are you willing to do this?" Fury smirked, he knew he had an advantage.

"Uh, yeah. Why not. Sounds easy." Form the corner of his eye he saw Dr. Banner's palm hit is own face. He glanced around at the tables of faces that were now looking at him eagerly, confused, or skeptical. _Shit._

**To be continued...**

**comments?**


End file.
